Little Secret
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: No meio do ano passado fiquei completamente caído pela aluna nova de olhos castanhos dos olhos castanhos intensos no minuto em que ela que passou por mim (e depois bateu a cabeça na porta de um armário aberto). Quer dizer, foi o que eu pensei a princípio. Que ela fosse uma aluna nova. Mas a SENHORA Swan não só tem um filho de 6 anos como é amiga da minha mãe. Eu tô tão perdido...
1. Chapter 1

É isso que eu ganho. Eu não deveria ter falado nada, mas não... Abri a minha boca enorme e contei do meu aniversário de 18 anos pro Jasper. Por que eu faria isso? Não sei. Inocência, burrice, talvez uma vontade louca de tomar ovada...

O que eu sei é que foi tudo muito bonito, cerveja em garrafas de refrigerante, ovo podre e farinha no meu cabelo e eu, Jasper, Alice e Tanya bêbados no banheiro quebrado atrás da quadra... E agora eu pagando o que seriam seis meses de detenção com trabalho escravo no estúpido festival da droga da escola.

"E aí, Ed, meu mano?"

"Eu não sou seu 'mano', Tyler" resmunguei sem tirar os olhos da revistinha do Homem Aranha "Você é branco, se veste igual a um rapper de boutique e toda a galera negra daqui te odeia! Eu _não_ sou seu 'mano'." ele parou por um instante, me encarando com um olhar em branco, então riu.

"Essa foi boa!" idiota "Tá curtindo aí?"

"Eu estou preso na barraca dos bolos no festival do colégio quando o que eu mais queria era ficar fumando no banheiro. Não, eu não estou curtindo, Tyler."

"Você fuma?"

"Tem uma trouxinha de maconha me esperando atrás da descarga no banheiro dos deficientes" comentei, ainda com os olhos colados no quadrinho, esperando que ele se assustasse e fosse embora.

Mas em vez de um Tyler fugindo, ouvi uma risada feminina e cristalina atrás de mim. Virei lentamente, tirando as pernas de cima do balcão e encontrei a pessoa que eu mais temia que fosse.

"S-senhora Swan!" exclamei levantando de uma vez, fazendo a cadeira virar.

"Maconha no banheiro dos deficientes, hein?" ah, não, não, não...

"Te vejo mais tarde cara!" Tyler cuspiu antes de sair correndo.

Agora ele corre! Idiota.

Isabella Swan. _Senhora_ Swan... Desde o primeiro dia que coloquei os olhos nela eu sabia que estava tão bom quanto se estivesse morto.

No meio do ano passado eu a vi, uma morena, não muito alta, com os olhos castanhos mais intensos que eu já vi na minha vida, a pele clarinha, umas curvas sensacionais, que passou por mim valsando corredores do colégio... Me entorpecendo com seu perfume de morango.

Então ela bateu a cabeça na porta aberta de um armário aberto e fez a melhor cara do planeta! Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria ajuda-la, parte de mim preferia rolar no chão por horas de tanto rir. E fácil assim eu já estava completamente caído pela aluna nova... Foi o que eu pensei a princípio.

Que ela fosse uma aluna nova.

Então, prestando mais atenção, percebi que ela era mais velha que eu, e alucinei pensando que não conseguiria ficar em nenhuma aula e me desdobraria pra ser mandado pra detenção só pra ver a nova secretária gostosa, mas secretária ainda não era inatingível o bastante pra mim... Claro que não.

Isabella Swan era voluntária no meu colégio. No Comitê de Pais e Mestres. A _senhora_ Swan, não só tem um filho de 6 anos, como é amiga da minha mãe. Elas freqüentam a mesma droga do Clube do Livro idiota.

Ela tem 28 anos, é recém divorciada e é, provavelmente, a mulher mais perfeita a andar por essa terra... E eu não posso deixar que ela descubra que eu penso isso. Então, fiz da minha missão de vida correr dela igual o capeta corre da cruz. Modéstia à parte, eu corro bem rápido.

Mas não poderia correr para sempre, aparentemente... Ou pelo menos não dava pra correr agora com ela parada na minha frente, braços cruzados, sobrancelhas arqueadas, esperando uma resposta. Eu deveria ter ficado com os seis meses de detenção.

"Eu... Não era o que... Era brincadeira!" consegui dizer por fim.

"Você parecia bem sério falando com seu colega."

"Ele não é meu colega!" respondi meio rápido, me sentindo ofendido por ela ter me relacionado com o _Tyler_. Ela esboçou um sorriso e eu ia continuar minha defesa quando ela recomeçou.

"Acho melhor falar com a Esme sobre isso..." suspirou, baixando o olhar e balançando a cabeça.

Todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçaram de um jeito dolorido. Se minha mãe fica sabendo disso chuta minha bunda com tanta força que eu só ia cair amanhã.

"Pelo amor de Deus, senhora Swan!" implorei juntando as mãos, desesperado "Era brincadeira! Eu só queria que ele fosse embora!"

"E pra ele ir embora você precisava falar que tinha maconha?" ela me devolveu, descrente.

"Eu não _precisava_... Só era mais engraçado!" dei de ombros "Por favor, senhora Swan..." eu estava quase me jogando de joelhos.

Ela respirou fundo e subiu o olhar para mim, puxando todo o cabelo para o ombro esquerdo, ela tinha mechas vermelhas naquela luz.

"Talvez a gente possa fazer um acordo..." ela ainda não parecia acreditar em mim.

"Qualquer coisa!"

"Primeiro..." ela ergueu o indicador, enumerando "Quero que pare de me chamar de senhora!" concordei com a cabeça, tão rápido que fiquei meio tonto "Segundo, me chame de Bella."

"Certo, tudo bem, Bella, entendi!" despejei e ela riu.

"Terceiro e último..." esperei, com os olhos arregalados "Arruma uma cadeira pra mim? Já andei essa feira inteira e agora me encarregaram de ficar aqui com você, mas minhas pernas estão me matando!"

Fiquei parado, olhando para ela. Era brincadeira, né? Ela estava só esperando eu me distrair e ia contar tudo pra Esme que estaria na porta de casa me esperando com uma espingarda. E vou te falar, minha mãe tem uma excelente mira.

Abri a boca, tentando perguntar se ela tinha esquecido da última condição do tal acordo, mas só saíram sílabas ininteligíveis da minha boca. A senhora Swan, Bella, começou a rir.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou, sorrindo de um jeito doce "Era brincadeira, Edward!"

"Ah... Hmm... É que... Brincadeira?" tombei a cabeça e leve pro lado e ela riu ainda mais.

"Eu sei que você não faria isso..."

Pisquei algumas vezes, cocei a cabeça e decidi que eu era um burro e ela tinha um senso de humor fantástico. O que era ainda mais irritante, ela precisava ser perfeita em tudo?

"Ahm... Cadeira." lembrei.

Levantei a cadeira que eu derrubei e ofereci para ela, que ainda me olhava divertida. Puxei uma das cadeiras de plástico da barraca do lado quando ninguém estava olhando.

Já estava sentando ao lado da Bella quando o treinador Newton, o encarregado da barraca vizinha, foi se afastando para trás procurando a cadeira até que parou e ficou olhando em volta, confuso.

Bella começou a rir.

"Isso não foi muito legal, Edward." ela não parecia realmente triste, então dei de ombros.

"Também não foi muito legal ameaçar contar pra minha mãe que eu sou maconheiro!" arqueei as sobrancelhas e ela caiu na gargalhada.

"Desculpa..." mordeu o lábio inferior "Mas você parecia tão desesperado..."

"É eu sei... Sou um alvo fácil." balancei a cabeça, fingindo que estava sofrendo.

"Engraçado... Não lembro de você ser tão engraçado nas nossas outras conversas."

Isso é porque nossas outras conversas consistiram em 'Bom dia, senhora Swan', 'Até logo, senhora Swan', o que sempre foi um enorme desgosto pra minha mãe, já que ela adora a Bella... Mal sabe ela que eu adoro _muito_ mais.

"Eu sou tímido..."

"Não parece..." ela sorriu.

"Eu disfarço muito bem."

"Realmente... É quase um ator shakespeariano!"

"É... Eu já fui o Romeu na sexta série." ela gargalhou e eu adorei aquele som.

Era difícil não ficar olhando pra ela o tempo todo, mas eu não queria que Bella notasse que eu estava babando nela, porque eu estava.

"E agora? O que a gente faz?" ela bateu as mãos nas coxas, olhando em volta.

"Ahm... Nada?"

"Como assim?"

"A gente só..." cocei a cabeça "Espera alguém vir comprar alguma coisa!"

"E se ninguém vier?"

"Menos trabalho!" sorri e abaixei o tom de voz "E dá pra comer algumas coisas escondido também..."

"É mesmo?" me olhava divertida, será que eu parecia tão crianção como me sentia?

"Só fique longe do bolo de passas." última pá de terra em cima do meu caixão.

"Por que?" franzi a testa um pouco.

Não sei se era muito legal contar os podres dos outros pra ela.

"O que foi?"

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia te falar..."

"Por que?"

"Bom, pra começar porque o fofoqueiro é o Jasper!"

"O loirinho na barraca do beijo?" tentei conter o riso, mas meus ombros balançaram.

Ele disse que foi o mentor da minha festa de aniversário, por pura burrice já que se ninguém dissesse nada o castigo seria o mesmo, mas o besta foi lá e admitiu. Acabou pegando o serviço na barraca do beijo... A mãe da Jéssica Stanley já entrou três vezes na fila...

Ele vai acabar pegando alguma pereba na boca... E eu serei obrigado a rir.

"Ele mesmo..." minha boca doía enquanto eu me forçava a não sorrir.

"Mas você sabe que pode me falar, não é?"

Passei a mão pelo cabelo.

"Sabe a senhora Mallory?" ela concordou com a cabeça "Ela é a pior cozinheira do mundo! E sempre traz esse bolo de passas... E eu não entendo, porque... Quem gosta de passas?" Bella começou a rir.

"Viu? Eu disse que você podia me contar! E eu também odeio passas!"

"Claro que odeia! Você é normal!" ela riu mais ainda.

"E você não vai me dizer a outra coisa?"

"Que outra coisa?"

"O que você e o loirinho da barrada do beijo fizeram pra vir parar aqui..."

"Na verdade eu não fiz nada! A culpa é toda dele!" pensei um pouco "E da Alice!"

"Você não tem vergonha de colocar a culpa na sua irmã?"

"Essa é minha história e eu vou continuar com ela!" entrelacei os dedos atrás da cabeça.

"Eu vou descobrir, você sabe, não é?" arqueei uma sobrancelha na direção dela "Eu já sei onde posso conseguir informações." apontou para a barraca do beijo onde Jasper estava _discretamente_ fazendo gargarejo com Listerine e respirando fundo antes de voltar pro batente.

"Quer um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, senhora Swan?" perguntei sorrindo meu melhor sorriso e ficando em pé.

Bella me examinou de cima a baixo, cruzando os braços.

"Está tentando me subornar com bolo?"

"Depende..." peguei um pedaço e estendi para ela "Está dando certo?"

"Talvez..." comentou, aceitando "Quem fez esse bolo?"

"Eu!" exclamei e fui encarado com completa descrença "... comprei os ingredientes..." completei, arrancando mais risadas dela "Minha mãe preparou e Alice enfeitou."

"Um trabalho em equipe."

"Mas claro que o meu foi o mais pesado! Eu tive que sair, comprar um monte de coisas, pagar, levar de volta... Elas só misturaram tudo."

"Ah... Pobrezinho..." ela deslizou a mão pelo meu braço e eu tive que prender a respiração.

Foi um dos dias mais longos da minha vida!

Antes, Bella era perfeita e inatingível, agora ela era _realmente_ perfeita, inatingível, com um senso de humor que era tão parecido com o meu que dava medo, e o pior... Agora ela era _real_.

Eu sempre achei que imaginava o jeito dela, que exagerava nas minhas suposições, que a idolatrava... Mas eu não tenho tanta sorte. E estava completamente caído.

Ela ainda me ajudou a desmontar a barraca, por mais que eu insistisse que não precisava. Especialmente porque ela é provavelmente a pessoa mais desastrada que conseguiu sobreviver até os 28 anos e quase se matou sete, _sete_ vezes, me obrigando a fazer resgates incríveis e _tocar_ nela.

Eu estava encostado na parede, esfregando os olhos, desesperado pra fugir e completamente exausto por ter passado a tarde inteira tentando ser gentil, fingindo que era completamente normal conversar com ela e que eu não estava louco pra mandar o mundo pro inferno e beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos que não paravam de me sacanear.

Respirei fundo e me preparei pro ato final daquela farsa estúpida, e quando me virei lá estava Bella desafiando a lei da gravidade – que parecia ser muito mais forte só no corpo dela – em pé em cima de um banquinho de madeira, na ponta dos pés, soltando a lona que cobria a barraca. Eu não sabia o que seria pior, deixa-la fazer aquilo ou falar alguma coisa, já que aparentemente os riscos de acidente aumentavam quando eu tentava alerta-la.

Parei atrás dela, coçando o pescoço, então decidi que nenhuma das opções que havia pensado antes eram boas o bastante. Era muito mais fácil cortar o mal pela raiz. Então, sem dizer nada, segurei sua cintura.

"Edward?!" ela exclamou, meio esganiçada enquanto eu a colocava no chão "O que está fazendo?"

"Por favor, senhora... Bella." concertei no último minuto "Eu sei que você só quer ajudar, mas não precisa! De verdade!"

Ela me lançou um olhar triste e eu me senti um idiota, mas eu estava enlouquecendo tendo que toca-la sem poder realmente _toca-la_. Era tortura ter que fingir que eu simplesmente não me importava.

"Eu estou te atrapalhando, né?" disse numa voz pequena, mordendo o lábio inferior, seu olhar nos meus tênis. Eu só queria abraça-la.

"Não... Eu só..." desviei o olhar para o treinador Newton que estava atrapalhado com uma mesa desmontável "Eu só estou preocupado com você..." terminei com a voz tão baixa que não tive certeza se ela ouviu.

"Comigo?" perguntou apontando para si mesma.

"Eu... _Realmente_ não quero que se machuque." continuei falando baixinho, como se isso fosse tirar o peso das minhas palavras.

"Você está preocupado... _Comigo_?!" ela repetiu, parecendo chocada.

"Isso é tão estranho assim?" subi o olhar para seu rosto um instante e voltei a olhar o treinador que tinha prendido o dedo na droga da mesa. Sério. Dá pra ser mais imbecil?

"Não... Não sei... Eu sempre achei que você..." balançou a cabeça de leve, o olhar meio perdido, gesticulando com as mãos "não se importava!"

Ah, Bella... Se você soubesse.

"Bom, eu só quero que você sente aqui..." segurei seus ombros e a coloquei sentada na cadeira de plástico "e deixa que eu resolvo tudo!" ela ficou me olhando, as sobrancelhas juntas, parecendo confusa "O que foi?"

"Quantos anos você tem mesmo?" a encarei, meio desconfiado.

"18..." respondi devagar, subindo no banco onde ela estivera há alguns minutos.

"18!" repetiu, rindo "Passou uma tarde comigo e já se preocupa mais que meu ex-marido se preocupou nos últimos 4 anos!"

"Ele é um idiota." disse sem pensar e me encolhi com uma careta "Desculpa."

"O pior é que você tem razão!" riu ainda mais.

Terminei de soltar a lona e a encontrei me encarando.

"Tudo bem?"

"É engraçado... Você não parece ter 18 anos..."

"Hmm... Obrigado?" riu de novo.

"Se eu fosse 10 anos mais nova, estaria perdida com você por perto!" me mate. Me mate agora.

"Mãe!" uma vozinha gritou enquanto eu dobrava as mesas e olhava pro treinador sorrindo. É assim que se faz, idiota "Mãe!" gritaram de novo.

"Aqui, Seth!" Bella acenou e logo um moleque estava pulando em seu colo.

"Mãe! Eu vi um palhaço e ganhei bala e comi um crepe e brinquei de pega-pega e peguei um-"

"Ei! Calma!" ela riu "Respira!"

Acho que o menino percebeu que eu estava de queixo caído com a velocidade que eu falava e me olhou meio feio.

"Quem é ele?"

"Esse é o Edward, Seth! Filho da tia Esme, lembra dela?" ele negou com a cabeça "A do bolo de chocolate?" ela tentou de novo e os olhos dele aumentaram.

"Sua mãe que faz aquele bolo?" ele perguntou pra mim, ainda com os olhos grandes em admiração.

Se era de bolo que eu precisava pra fazer o pirralho gostar de mim...

"Ainda tem aqui! Quer?" perguntei sorrindo, Bella parecia feliz. É... Dá pra aturar o monstrinho.

"Posso, mamãe?" ele pediu com a segunda melhor cara de súplica que eu já vi. A primeira era da Alice.

"Claro..." ela sorriu daquele jeito que só mãe sorri pro remelento do filho.

Dei bolo pro pivete que conseguiu a proeza de sujar a testa de chocolate.

Ele ainda não parecia gostar de mim, mas pelo menos não estava mais fazendo aquela cara de bunda de antes. Seth tinha o cabelo castanho, mais escuro que o da Bella e olhos acinzentados, mesmo com a cor diferente não dava pra falar que não lembrava os olhos chocolate dela. A pele dele era mais morena, o que não era difícil já que Bella era bem pálida.

Jasper apareceu, parecendo completamente destruído e se jogou na cadeira onde eu estava sentado.

"To morto!"

"Oi pra você também..." resmunguei.

"Cara, nunca mais te dou uma festa de aniversário!" jogou a cabeça pra trás "E eu nem consegui pegar tua irmã!"

"Jazz... Acho que você ainda não conhece a senhora Swan..." indiquei com a cabeça, querendo matar o burro com o olhar "_Amiga da minha mãe..._" frisei.

Já não basta querer ficar com a Alice ele ainda tem que ficar falando disso na frente de todo mundo?

"Ah..." ele franziu a testa voltando o olhar na direção da Bella como se tivesse reparado só agora que ela estava ali "Oi, senhora Swan!"

"Jazz... É isso?" ela perguntou, interessada.

"Jasper... Jazz..." ele deu de ombros.

"Estúpido..." adicionei.

"Só queria saber se você se divertiu com a Ava!" ela disse sorrindo, de um jeito quase inocente. Ava era a senhora Stanley "Porque ela parece ter se divertido bastante!"

Jasper ficou branco, verde, roxo e começou a se remexer na cadeira.

"Ah... A senhora viu isso?"

"Acho que foi meio difícil de perder... Você poderia entrar com um processo alegando pedofilia!" ela riu.

"Já fiz 18..." ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos, fingindo que estava chorando "Se ela tentasse enfiar a língua na minha boca eu ia chorar!"

Chutei a perna dele. Ele esqueceu que apesar de linda e divertida, Bella ainda era mãe? E como mãe ela falava com outras mães, no clube secreto das mães onde todas despejavam todos os nossos segredos pra poder brigar com a gente com mais propriedade quando a gente menos esperava?

"Ei!" ele reclamou, puxando a perna pra junto do corpo, esfregando a canela "Por que fez isso?"

"Pra ver se você controla esse bueiro que chama de boca!" pensei um pouco e completei "E pra você ficar longe da Alice!"

Bella gargalhou com a nossa interação.

"Calma, Edward!" ajeitou o moleque, que já estava pescando, no colo "É nosso segredo!" piscou um olho pra mim.

Então se levantou e Seth ajeitou a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Tenho que ir, garotos! Foi um longo dia..." indicou o monstrinho com a cabeça.

"Obrigado por me ajudar!" disse sincero, sorrindo de leve.

"Obrigada por não me deixar me matar enquanto te ajudava!" ela riu.

"Que isso... Qualquer um faria o mesmo." desviei o olhar e encontrei Jasper me olhando quase com nojo. Devolvi um olhar mortal.

"Não, não faria..." Bella chamou minha atenção de novo "Te vejo amanhã!"

"Amanhã?"

"Clube do livro!" explicou.

A tradição mais chata do planeta! Todas as velhas amigas da minha mãe comentando algum livro besta enquanto bebiam vinho barato e reclamavam dos maridos. Não sei o que Bella via naquilo, ela era tão... Jovem, legal e perfeita pra se meter com aquelas velhas malucas!

E a senhora Mallory ficava com a mão _muito_ mais boba depois da terceira taça de vinho...

"Ah... Tudo bem!"

Bella se despediu de Jasper e foi embora.

"Você não deixou a senhora Swan se matar?" ele perguntou, inconformado "Como assim?"

"Você _beijou_ a senhora Stanley?" devolvi, me contorcendo com nojo "Como assim?"

"Nunca, eu disse _nunca_ mais fale disso!" ele ameaçou, apontando o indicador pra minha cara.

Corri antes do Jasper pra encontrar Alice, que ficara presa numa das barracas de jogos e assim que me viu despejou uma quantidade surpreendente de palavrões pra descrever as crianças que passaram por lá.

"Eu juro por Deus! Eu amo a senhora Swan, ela é um amor, só se veste esquisito, mas nada demais! Só que aquele filho dela... Meu Deus!" ela disse de um jeito exagerado.

"O que ele fez?" perguntei sem dar muita atenção, vigiando pro Jasper não se aproximar enquanto ela pegava a bolsa.

"Ele é uma peste! Ficava correndo igual um demente, empurrando as outras crianças, ficava gritando comigo... AI! Que saco!" comecei a rir baixinho "Parece que quanto mais a gente tenta ser legal com ele, mais irritante ele é!"

Informação anotada para o futuro, pra ganhar o pivete era só trata-lo como eu trato o Jasper!

Conseguimos evitar o Jazz, não que Alice quisesse. Essa história dela perceber os meninos, meu amigo imbecil em particular estava me dando ânsia de vômito, enfim chegamos em casa completamente exaustos. Nossa mãe estava particularmente feliz porque, até onde ela sabia, nós fomos voluntários no festival do colégio. Pra que mexer com quem está quieto, certo?

"Como foi o dia?" ela perguntou, alegremente.

Troquei um olhar com Alice e respondemos devagar.

"Longo..." dissemos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo nossa mãe rir.

"E meu bolo? Fez sucesso?"

"O filho da senhora Swan comeu o último pedaço depois do festival..." comentei, jogando minha mochila no chão, perto da porta.

"Ah, o Seth... Ele é uma criança bem-"

"Chata." Alice completou, enchendo um copo d'água.

"Alice, não fale assim!"

Nem me meti, achei o moleque bem pentelho, mas eu acho todas as crianças pentelhas.

"Ah, mãe! Assim, nossa! Cara... Sem palavras, sério." girei os olhos pro jeito da Alice.

"Ali... A Bella está passando por uma fase muito difícil! Acho que o Seth só está descarregando tudo o que sentiu no divórcio..." minha mãe é sempre tão condescendente...

"Mas eu não entendo! Você já viu como ele age quando a Bella tá junto? Ele é um anjo! Deixa ele sozinho que vira o capeta encarnado!"

"Alice!"

"Mãe..." falei antes que pudesse me controlar "Por que ela é tão triste?"

Tanto minha mãe quanto Alice se voltaram pra mim, me olhando um pouco chocadas, o silêncio ficou até pesado.

"O que, filho?" me arrependi instantaneamente de ter aberto a boca.

Mas foi inevitável, mesmo eu que sou mais lento conseguia enxergar a tristeza nos olhos da Bella. Ela brincava, ria, mas era só ficar em silêncio que parecia se afundava em pensamentos ruins... E sim, eu só me toquei disso agora. Eu disse que era lento.

"O divórcio e tudo mais... Foi muito difícil?" perguntei sentando num dos banquinhos na lateral do balcão de frente pra minha mãe.

Foi a vez dela e Alice trocarem olhares.

"O que?" perguntei irritado.

"Por que você quer saber?" minha mãe perguntou, tentando não parecer muito interessada.

"Ela passou o dia comigo hoje, foi voluntária! E nós conversamos..."

"O que ela te disse?"

Alice não dizia nada, só ficava alternando o olhar entre mim e nossa mãe.

"Nada demais. Só conversamos besteira. Mas sei lá... Ela parece triste."

As duas trocaram olhares _de novo_. Ah qual é? Eu sou _tão_ insensível assim?

"O divórcio foi muito difícil pra ela, Ed..." minha mãe começou, me olhando carinhosamente, parecendo orgulhosa por eu estar preocupado. É, eu devo ser bem escroto "Mas o pior foi toda a mudança, sair de Chicago, mudar de emprego... Ela pode não falar disso, mas sabe muito bem que Seth não está bem."

Concordei com a cabeça em silêncio. Ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Ela é bem legal... Você sabe, depois que a conhece melhor..." comentei, tentando fingir que não era nada demais.

"Ah, que bom que agora gosta dela, filhote!" ela comemorou.

Não disse nada, só levantei e fui pro quarto, mas antes que eu pudesse fechar a porta a cabecinha de Alice apareceu no batente.

"O que foi aquilo?" perguntou, curiosa.

Se ela não fosse me dedar pra mãe mesmo depois de morta, eu teria fechado a porta na cara dela, literalmente.

"Aquilo o que?" me joguei de costas na cama, cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

"Você sabe..." e até na voz dela, ela estava girando os olhos.

"Não, não sei..." o colchão afundou quando ela pulou do meu lado.

"Você não gosta da senhora Swan! Não gosta de nenhuma das amigas da mamãe!"

"Nem você!"

"Mas eu _finjo_!" ela disse, enfiando o cotovelo nas minhas costelas.

"Não sei..." afastei o braço do rosto e olhei pra minha irmãzinha, que ainda tinha o mesmo tamanho de quando tinha 11 anos no alto de seus 16 "Ela foi legal comigo... E ficou zoando o Jasper por a senhora Stanley ter beijado ele umas 3 vezes!" sorri com a lembrança e o rosto de Alice se contorceu em nojo "É!" sentei "Muito bem lembrado, quero ver você ter coragem de beijar o mongol agora!"

Ela começou a rir e me deu um tapa no braço.

"Foi bacana isso, sabia?"

"O que?"

"De ter se preocupado com a senhora Swan... E perguntado aquilo pra mamãe... Ela não vai dizer nada, mas eu sei que ela fica triste quando você trata as amigas dela mal!"

"Eu não trato as amigas dela mal!" tentei me defender sem olhar na cara dela, porque eu sabia que ela não estava exagerando.

"Nem vou falar nada, tá bom?"

"Melhor..." ela começou a rir de novo "Mas nem que faça a mãe me dar um Aston Martin Vanquish, nem morto vou tratar senhora Mallory bem!"

"Por que, Eddie?" Alice perguntou inocentemente, cretina.

"Você sabe muito bem o porquê!" rosnei "Não basta querer pegar na minha bunda, quando ela pega aperta com _muita_ força!"

A baixinha caiu na minha cama, rolando de tanto gargalhar. Eu sabia que era engraçado, mas não esbocei nem um sorrisinho, não ia dar esse gostinho pra ela.

"Ai... Só você!" ela riu, esfregando os olhos, secando lágrimas imaginárias.

"Vai dormir, chatinha!" a empurrei pra fora da cama e ela saiu saltitando do quarto.

"Ei, Ed?" colocou só a cabeça pra dentro de novo.

"Fala..."

"A senhora Mallory também beijou o Jasper hoje?"

"De língua!"

"Ugh! Nojento, nojento, nojento, nojento..." saiu resmungando em direção ao próprio quarto.

Depois que fiquei sozinho, tomei um banho rápido e, só de bermuda, me joguei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto. Clube do Livro amanhã. Velhas chatas e taradas amanhã. Bella _na minha casa_ amanhã.

Seria outro longo dia...

* * *

**N/A.:** Essa até que _tem_ continuação, mas não tem um final, finaaal, daqueles que finaliza.

**Então deixo vocês decidirem**, querem ver mais do Seth como a criança mais fofa sqñ da história do planeta? Ou deixo por aqui mesmo já que o final não é final porque não resolve nada?

Vocês têm sido ótimas nessa semana de escavação do PC! Acho que ainda tenho mais alguma coisa pra encontrar e postar, fiquem no aguardo.

Espero que curtam!


	2. Chapter 2

Dormi logo, sem sonhos, mas passou rápido demais. Parecia que eu só tinha piscado e a Alice já estava gritando pra eu levantar.

"Sai daqui, anã gigante..." resmunguei enfiando a cara no travesseiro e senti uma dor aguda nas costelas "E pára de jogar esses sapatos em mim se não eu queimo todos eles!"

"Idiota!" ela xingou enquanto recuperava o sapato do outro lado do quarto "A mãe tá chamando! Desce logo!"

"Mas por que?" gemi, me virando, sem abrir os olhos.

"As amigas dela vêm hoje."

"E daí?"

"E daí que você tem que descer e fingir que é um bom filho."

"Mas todo mundo já sabe que eu não sou!"

"Levanta logo!" ela me deu um tapão ardido na lombar, meu rim até vibrou.

Enfiei a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro pra não deixar a infeliz me ouvir gemendo, mas ela saiu rindo mesmo assim.

Me arrastei pra fora da cama e fui direto pro banheiro, decidido a enrolar o máximo de tempo que eu conseguisse. Mas ainda não foi o bastante.

Vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul de mangas compridas, e estava amarrando meus tênis quando Alice entrou no quarto de novo.

"O que é?"

"Você tem que ir lá pra baixo, neandertal!"

"Já vou, gremlin!"

Ela bufou, virando pra sair.

"Ei, Fred Flinstone?"

"O que é, Gizmo?"

"Está se arrumando pra senhora Mallory?" não, pra senhora Swan.

"É sim, o Jasper está saindo agora do salão de beleza e vem direto pra cá ver a senhora Stanley!" ela soltou um suspiro.

"Por que sempre coloca o Jasper no meio?"

"Te irrita?"

"Demais!" disse de um jeito exagerado.

"Então é por isso." conclui e ela bateu a porta do quarto.

Ainda tive que contar até 30 pra ter coragem de levantar, mas consegui e comecei a descer as escadas já ouvindo as vozes femininas matraqueando, foi uma luta pra não subir correndo e me esconder.

"Edward!" exclamaram antes que eu pisasse no último degrau.

"Oi, senhora Stanley..." disse de má vontade, procurando a saída mais próxima.

"Onde está aquele seu amigo loiro?" encontrei o olhar de Alice e sorri.

"O Jasper?"

"É! Ele mesmo! É um garoto tão bonzinho... Ontem na feira a barraca dele foi uma das que mais arrecadou dinheiro!" arregalei os olhos fingindo interesse, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir e lançar olhares pra Alice que parecia prestes a vomitar.

Ninguém nunca vai conseguir entender como foi difícil olhar pra cara daquela mulher e não dizer 'Claro que arrecadou mais dinheiro, só você gastou pelo menos umas 200 pratas enfiando a língua na garganta dele!'.

"Ele é realmente muito dedicado!" dei meu melhor sorriso e minha irmãzinha soltou tanto vapor pelas orelhas que ficou difícil enxergar na sala.

"E você, onde trabalhou ontem?"

"Na barraca dos doces." ok, agora eu estava entrando em pânico.

"Ah que pena... Se tivesse ajudado seu amigo acho que-"

"Puxa vida!" cortei antes que ela dissesse algo que pudesse ser usado contra mim "Minha mãe quer falar comigo na cozinha!" e fugi.

Entrei na cozinha, aliviado por ninguém estar lá e peguei um copo de suco na geladeira.

O barulho de saltos batendo no piso me fez congelar, com o copo encostado no lábio, minha respiração embaçando o vidro.

"Ah... Aí está você."

O que há de errado com essas mulheres? Tudo bem, não eram todas que agiam assim, a senhora McCarthy, que era uma puta duma gostosa, nunca deu em cima de mim, nem tentou me atacar, a senhora Weber era bem legal e sempre me ajudava a escapar de situação chatas, a senhora Denali era meio pentelha querendo que eu namorasse a filha dela, Tanya, mas não era nada demais.

Já a senhora Stanley tinha um péssimo hábito de achar que tinha a mesma idade de sua filha, Jéssica, e ser tão atirada quanto. Mas a pior, a mais maquiavélica, a maior vadia casada de Forks estava parada atrás de mim. Lauren Mallory.

"Bom dia, senhora Mallory." falei sem emoção, sem conseguir me mexer.

Os saltos dela voltaram a estalar no piso e eu pude sentir que ela estava muito próxima.

Ela era mais velha que Bella, mas mais nova que a minha mãe, nunca tive coragem de perguntar a idade dela, já que isso poderia ser encarado como algum tipo de interesse da minha parte. Tinha o cabelo loiro platinado e olhos verdes, peitos grandes, cintura fina e roupas que exaltavam isso e, apesar de Alice afirmar que eram todas de marca, com certeza não gastaram muito pano pra fazer as peças.

Não dava pra negar que ela era muito bonita e em qualquer outra situação eu provavelmente me sentiria honrado por ter uma mulher dessas atrás de mim, mas é _muito_ esquisito. A senhora Mallory me batia quando eu era pequeno, me entregava pra minha mãe quando eu aprontava, me viu crescendo e agora, que eu cresci e as roupas dela diminuíram, seu objetivo de vida era me seduzir.

Bizarro.

E o melhor é que se eu pensasse em contar pra minha mãe, ela ainda ia acabar dando um jeito de virar toda a culpa em cima de mim! Em quem todos acreditariam? Na adulta com todos os contatos importantes ou no adolescente que matava aula e jogava cartas atrás da igreja? É, eu sei... Nem eu acreditaria em mim.

"Hmm... Eu adoro quando você me chama assim..." ela murmurou próxima a minha orelha e eu me arrepiei de asco, não prazer, mas isso sempre pode ser confundido pelos olhos da vadia psicótica que está passando a mão pelo meu peito.

"Pelo seu nome?" coloquei o copo no balcão, ainda pela metade, e tentei me desvencilhar.

"Edward..." ela sorriu, me virando de frente para ela "Não tem ninguém aqui!"

"É, eu vi."

"Por que está fugindo de mim?" porque... É o que eu sempre faço?

"Eu tenho que ir encontrar a minha mãe..." ela deslizou o indicador pela minha bochecha.

"Fica mais um pouco..." abriu um sorriso, seus dentes parecendo ainda mais brancos em contraste com o batom vermelho.

Sair correndo gritando 'Mãe! Mããeeee!' não era uma opção, era?

Nesse instante, mandada por Deus, Bella entrou rindo na cozinha e me encontrou imprensado entre o balcão e a saia curta da senhora Mallory.

"Edward?" ela me olhou surpresa "Está tudo bem?"

"Está sim, Bella, querida..." Lauren respondeu por mim, virando o rosto para ela, se afastando apenas um passo, não me dando muito espaço pra trabalhar numa fuga "Quer alguma coisa?"

"Esme me pediu para vir pegar o vinho..." apontou para a pia que estava atrás de mim "Edward, tem certeza que está bem? Você está tão pálido!"

"Ele está ótimo, querida!" Lauren falou num tom um pouco mais duro e eu comecei a negar com a cabeça desesperadamente.

Lauren se voltou para mim e eu parei no mesmo instante, quando olhou para Bella eu juntei as mãos, implorando com os olhos. "Por favor!" falei sem o som, só formando as palavras com a boca.

Bella sorriu e passou pela gente, pegando a garrafa de vinho, então voltou e sentou num dos banquinhos apoiando os cotovelos no mármore, nos olhando atentamente.

"Então Lauren, como está o Royce?" um 'aquele porco' ficou implícito no final da frase.

Royce King era o ex-marido da senhora McCarthy, Rosalie, a gostosa. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa muito ruim no final do casamento deles, mas eu não sei exatamente o que. Minha mãe disse que eu era muito criança pra entender, na época tudo bem, mas ela alega a mesma coisa _até hoje_.

De qualquer maneira, Royce foi expulso da casa de Rosalie, mas não demorou nada, nada pra encontrar outra esposa troféu, nossa querida Lauren, que estava tão completamente apaixonada que nem se deu ao trabalho de mudar o sobrenome e ainda usa o nome de solteira. Também não usa aliança. Só aparece com o anel com aquele diamante gigante quando está com o marido a tira colo, mas eu acho que se ela usasse o anel o tempo todo, seu dedo ia cair.

"Está muito bem, Bella..." Lauren replicou entredentes.

"Ah, que bom..." elas pareciam estar tendo outra conversa completamente diferente por trás da que eu estava ouvindo.

Aproveitando a distração, comecei a me retirar discretamente, um passo de cada vez, e assim que estava livre, sai como um raio para o quintal.

Comecei a sacudir os braços, tentando me acalmar e uma onda de calafrios se espalhou pelo meu corpo.

Coloquei só a cabeça pra dentro da porta, num movimento típico da Alice, e encontrei só a Bella sentada no mesmo lugar, a cabeça apoiada na mão enquanto ela encarava o balcão, daquele jeito meio triste.

"A costa está livre?" perguntei meio baixo, mas ela sorriu.

"Pode entrar..."

Andando devagar, olhando em volta meio cabreiro, eu entrei. Sentei num dos bancos de frente pra ela, numa posição estratégica que me deixava de frente pra porta da sala e bem próximo ao quintal.

"Valeu..." deitei a testa no mármore frio.

"Não vai me explicar?"

"O que dizer?" devolvi sem levantar a cabeça.

"Você tem um caso com a Lauren?"

Levantei tão rápido que o banco cambaleou para trás e eu tive q me segurar no balcão pra não ir direto pro chão. Bella estava tentando segurar o riso.

"Você está brincando?" ela ficou séria, negando com a cabeça "Claro que não!"

"Então o que foi aquilo que eu vi?"

"Algo muito, _muito_ errado que vai contra todas as leis naturais!" tremi e ela riu – Sério, senhora Swan... Eu não quero nada com _ela_."

"Com ela?" arqueou uma sobrancelha "Então quer alguma coisa com alguém?"

Desviei o olhar e ela riu.

"Vou tomar isso como um sim! Quem é?" ela empurrou meu ombro, provocando.

"Ninguém..."

"É a Ava?" nem agüentou e começou a rir no meio das palavras.

"Nossa, entre a cruz e a espada, hein?" dessa vez começou a gargalhar.

"É assim que você trata as amigas da sua mãe?"

"Só as que beijam os meus amigos e passam uma má impressão de mim pras amigas _legais_ da minha mãe..."

"Eu sou uma amiga legal?"

"Quando não está sugerindo que eu tenho casos com a Stanley e a Mallory, sim!"

Estávamos rindo enquanto eu bebia meu suco de laranja e ela parecia considerar abrir o vinho sozinha quando ouvimos a voz da minha mãe chamando da sala.

"Bella! Cadê você?"

Bella suspirou, e eu baixei o olhar pro tampo do balcão. Não queria que ela fosse pra sala, queria que ela ficasse ali, comigo, conversando. E não era só porque eu vi a cabeça da Lauren espiando umas duas vezes.

"Acho que você tem que voltar..." murmurei, cocando a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Tenho mesmo?" ela gemeu, fazendo beicinho, para em seguida começar a rir.

Ela parecia estar realmente se divertindo comigo também... E isso é uma _droga_! Por que alimentar minhas esperanças fracassadas, meu Deus? Por que?!

"Vamos embora!" exclamei sem pensar muito.

"O que?" me encarou surpresa.

"Vamos sair daqui! Largar toda as taradas, malucas, leitoras de Nora Roberts e fugir!" ela riu, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão, cruzando as mãos.

"Pra onde?"

"Bom..." franzi a testa, meio pensativo "Aqui é Forks, não tem lá grandes coisas pra fazer... A gente pode ir jogar fliperama, tomar milk shake e ir no cinema em Port Angeles!" ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, me fazendo girar os olhos "Ou podemos ir numa livraria new wave comprar livros de auto ajuda, tomar um capuccino e ir no salão de beleza tirar as sobrancelhas e fazer luzes no cabelo..." disse meio exagerado e ela começou a rir mais uma vez.

"Bella!" minha mãe chamou mais uma vez.

Bella me olhou com um leve sorriso, como se estivesse me analisando.

"Faria luzes por mim?" sorriu de um jeito meio sonso, levando a mão ao coração.

"Faria..." dei de ombros, tentando ficar sério "Mas só se você insistisse _muito_." acabei sorrindo de volta.

Ela começou a se levantar, bem devagar, não querendo ir, acho. Já eu que ainda estava sonolento, me estiquei preguiçosamente, os braços acima da cabeça, fechando os olhos. Passei a mão pelo pescoço, descendo, apertando meu ombro que ainda estava tenso depois da minha "conversa" com Lauren.

Quando me voltei para, Bella ela estava me lançando um olhar esquisito, as sobrancelhas juntas, bem séria, meio distraída.

"O que foi?" perguntei me inclinando em sua direção.

Mesmo que eu não tivesse gritado nem nada, ela deu um pulo, e mordeu o lábio, sem graça.

"A Esme..." apontou para a sala por cima do ombro "Tenho que levar o vinho..."

E com isso, pegou a garrafa e saiu. O que eu fiz?

Ainda estava encarando a porta me sentindo meio bobo quando Alice apareceu.

"O que você tem?" perguntou, mexendo na geladeira.

"Pequeno Polegar... Quer jogar vídeo game?"

"Por que?" ela se virou com a garrafa de refrigerante na mão, a colocando na minha frente.

"Porque... Eu quero jogar?" dei de ombros.

"Ah, jura?" ela disse cheia de sarcasmo antes de me dar um tapa na testa "Você não joga comigo!"

"Coloco até o Guitar Hero do Aerosmith..." sorri meu melhor sorriso e ela hesitou. Já ganhei essa.

"Mas o que você tem?" sentou de frente pra mim, me olhando desconfiada.

"Eu já estou fazendo o papel de bom filho, já fingi que me importo com o que a Stanley pensa, já fui apalpado pela Mallory e fiz o maior social com a Bella, acho que mereço uma folga."

"O que?"

"Eu mereço uma folga! Quero jogar!"

"Não, anta..." ela bufou abrindo a garrafa "Isso eu entendi! Quero saber com quem você fez o social!"

"Com a senhora Swan."

"Não foi isso que você falou." ela notou, logo depois de ter enchido seu copo.

"Claro que foi!" girei os olhos.

"Não foi, não!" ela pontuou as palavras dando pulinhos no banco.

"Tudo bem! Cacete! Você parece a Avril Lavigne entupida de crack!" me desviei de um segundo tapa na testa "O que é que eu falei então?"

"Você disse '_Bella_'."

"Não, eu não disse." eu já não tinha mais tanta certeza e a irritante já tinha percebido e sorria, convencida, se remexendo como se tivesse vencido alguma coisa "E daí?" fingi que não me importava, ou pelo menos tentei "E daí que chamei ela de Bella? Não é o nome dela?"

"Você tá estranho..." franziu a testa.

"Tô cansado..." deixei a testa encostar no balcão frio.

Alice passou a mão no meu cabelo, mais bagunçando do que fazendo carinho, mas me fez sentir melhor. Ela sempre fez isso desde que éramos pequenos. Ou melhor, desde que _eu_ era pequeno e ela mais nova, ela já tinha esse tamanho.

Eu acho que tinha uns 7 anos e ela 5, e não lembro o porquê, mas a maluquinha achou que seria uma boa idéia tentar escalar a árvore no nosso quintal, chegou na hora de descer... Ela empacou. E sobrou pra quem tirar a sonsa de lá?

Bom, como a gente sabia que se nossos pais nos pegassem dependurados na árvore seria _bem_ pior que cair, especialmente porque eles disseram especificamente que não deveríamos nem chegar perto de lá, eu resolvi resgata-la, enquanto o Jasper chorava igual uma menininha, sentado no chão. Diz ele que estava preocupado com a Ali, mas eu sei que desde moleque ele já era frouxo.

O meu único problema na minha missão de resgate é que eu, obviamente, não planejei direito e não pensei que eu era bem mais pesado que a ratinha da Alice... O galho quebrou e nós desabamos.

Hoje eu teria caído de pé, mas naquela época era muito alto... Consegui amortecer a queda dela, mas eu não dei tanta sorte... um galho menor quebrou na descida e entrou na minha barriga. Alice ficou desesperada, e Jasper chorava ainda mais, mas eu não podia deixar transparecer o quanto doía... Sorri pra eles e disse que estava tudo bem. Alice me encarou, com o queixo tremendo, uma lágrima escorrendo na bochecha e passou a mão na minha cabeça, exatamente do jeito que ela acabou de fazer, bagunçando o meu cabelo na tentativa de me confortar... Virou nossa tradição.

Dessa vez eu não tinha um galho enfiado na barriga, ainda tinha a cicatriz disso por sinal, mas foi muito bom ter minha irmãzinha me confortando... Mesmo que ela não soubesse porque e eu não fosse admitir que gostei.

"Por mais que eu quisesse acabar com a tua raça no Guitar Hero," soltei uma risada abafada e a mesma mão que estava mexendo no meu cabelo, agora deu um puxão dolorido "a mamãe me pediu pra gente ficar na sala um pouco..."

"Ah não..." grunhi "Por que?"

"Aparentemente você a deixou orgulhosa demais com aquela coisa de se preocupar, ela quer nos exibir..."

"Piano?" levantei o olhar para o rosto dela, que concordou com a cabeça.

"E violino."

"Humilhação." dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Levantei a contragosto, quase arrastando as mãos no chão e Alice começou a me puxar.

"Anda, seu babuíno!" ela me puxou com mais força, deixei o corpo pender pra trás, e não demos nem um passo "Melhor acabar logo com isso!"

"Babuíno?" cutuquei as costelas dela.

"Não consegui pensar em nada relacionado aos seus parentes homens das cavernas... E babuínos são legais, você deveria considerar isso um elogio!"

"Tudo bem, Polly, o que você quiser."

"Polly?" ela riu.

"Eu vi na TV! É uma boneca muito, _muito_ pequena que tem um estojo e não faz sentido nenhum! Fazer uma boneca que uma criança pode engolir..."

"Uma criança burra, né?"

"Uma criança que sobe numa árvore e depois não consegue descer..." ela me deu um soco na barriga, mas não doeu tanto quanto ela gostaria "Ali... Por que é que você escalou aquela árvore?"

Ela parou de tentar me mover.

"Você não lembra?" neguei com a cabeça "Você disse que ia fazer um balanço pra mim e eu quis ajudar!"

"É mesmo..." disse devagar, lembrando e comecei a rir "Muito burra..."

Começamos a nos estapear, entrando na sala.

"Crianças! Comportem-se!" nossa mãe ralhou, nos fazendo girar os olhos.

Ficamos enrolando perto da porta, torcendo pra sermos esquecidos tempo o bastante para escaparmos para o quarto e gastarmos nossos dedos jogando Guitar Hero.

"Edward! Alice! Venham, venham!" fomos empurrados na direção do piano no canto da sala.

"Mas mãe..." Alice começou.

"Não quero saber!" cortou o começo de choro e se virou de costas pra nós, indo se gabar de como era uma boa mãe, com filhos tão prendados...

"16 anos!" Alice resmungou, pegando o estojo do violino "Eu tenho 16 anos e ela me trata como se eu fosse uma criança!"

"Em defesa dela..." cochichei, já sentado na banqueta do piano "Você meio que age como uma criança mesmo!"

Nem vi de onde o estojo veio, só senti quando entrou em contato com a parte de trás da minha cabeça, quase me fazendo bater a testa nas teclas.

"Vou te jogar na luz do sol, Gizmo!"

"Não vou te ensinar a fazer a magia de criar fogo, neandertal!"

Nossa mãe se virou na nossa direção e calamos a boca instantaneamente, sorrindo. Recebemos um olhar desconfiado, mas nada que nos matasse.

Estiquei os braços com os dedos entrelaçados, num ritual que eu sempre fazia antes de tocar e Alice girou os olhos. Ela sabia que eu só fazia aquilo pra fingir que estava me preparando pra uma coisa muito difícil, pra criar um clima.

Depois de estralar o pescoço, Alice começou a tocar a Sonata nº5 de Beethoven, uma das favoritas da nossa mãe. Logo a segui com o piano, enquanto trocávamos olhares entediados.

Foi um sucesso, tudo muito bonito, mas eu já tinha feito a minha parte e ainda não conseguia escapar dali.

Ali foi sugada para o vortex de mulheres que queriam dizer como ela era bonitinha, como tocava bem, como a filha delas era muito melhor. Ela me lançou um olhar desesperado e eu quase tive pena dela. _Quase_.

Se alguém tivesse que ser sacrificado para que o outro pudesse ganhar a liberdade, antes ela do que eu! Aproveitei o momento de distração geral e fugi de volta para o santuário da cozinha.

Fiz tudo de legal que dava pra fazer por lá, comi um sanduíche, tomei uma cerveja do meu pai, brinquei de faca entre os dedos, cortei o indicador e o médio, mas nada demais... Aí cansei. Fui pro quintal, deitei numa das espreguiçadeiras perto da piscina até começar a garoar, porque aqui _sempre_ garoa... Voltei pra dentro e já estava no meio de um pulo estratégico para as escadas quando ouvi Bella no celular.

"Mas o que? Por que você não me ligou antes?" ela esperou a resposta "Mas agora ele vai ficar sozinho? Não! Espera!" e fechou o celular, frustrada.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, minha mãe apareceu, sem notar que eu estava ali.

"O que houve, querida?"

"A babá! Está com intoxicação alimentar e vai deixar o Seth sozinho, tenho que voltar agora!"

"Claro que não, Bella! Alice pode ir pra lá!"

Alice, que tem uns ouvidos biônicos quando convém, veio correndo.

"Ir pra onde?" perguntou meio apavorada.

"Na casa da Bella cuidar do Seth! Você pode fazer isso, não pode?" nossa mãe perguntou naquele tom que o verbo "pode" significa "vai".

Dessa vez eu fiquei mesmo com pena da pobre gremlin... Especialmente porque ela me viu e me fez aquela cara de súplica... _Aquela_ melhor do mundo.

"Eu vou!" eu falei, atraindo todos os olhares.

"Vai aonde?" minha mãe perguntou.

"Cuidar do" pivete "Seth."

"Mas por que?" franzi a testa.

Olhei diretamente na cara da Alice, gesticulando com a mão esperando que ela falasse. Eu já estava livrando a bunda dela, o mínimo que ela podia fazer era inventar uma mentira.

"Eu tenho que... Ahmm..." seus olhos estavam frenéticos, vasculhando o chão por uma mentira "Prova." exclamou "Estudar pra uma prova!"

"E não dá pra estudar enquanto cuida do Seth?" recebemos o quadragésimo olhar desconfiado do dia.

"Ah... Na verdade não..." Bella sorriu sem graça "Ele provavelmente não vai parar de falar! No festival ontem ele viu um monte de coisas e agora quer compartilhar todos os detalhes com todo mundo..." suspirou "É melhor eu voltar!"

"Eu vou!" repeti mais impaciente.

"Tem certeza?" minha mãe me mediu com o olhar "Não é fácil!"

"Mãe... Eu tenho uma irmã menor que eu ajudo a cuidar..."

"Só dois anos mais nova e você nunca me ajudou em nada!" Alice resmungou, mas eu ouvi e ignorei.

"E eu cuido do Jasper até hoje!" Bella riu, minha mãe tentou não sorrir e Alice girou os olhos "Não é _nada_ fácil, eu sei!"

Minha mãe não estava completamente convencida, mas parecia estar apreciando a iniciativa, Alice estava se balançando tanto que daqui a pouco alguém mais ia notar.

"Você se importa, Bella?"

"Na verdade, Esme, se o Edward tem coragem... Eu adoraria ficar mais um pouco! E claro que você vai receber por isso." a última parte foi dirigida pra mim.

"Que isso, Bella! Não precisa paga-lo!" poxa, valeu, mãe... Valeu _mesmo_.

Larguei todo mundo falando e subi as escadas pro meu quarto. Peguei uma mochila, enchi de revistas em quadrinhos, meu caderno de desenhos e peguei meu Ipod, agora estava devidamente preparado pra ignorar o moleque até ele gostar de mim.

"Estou indo!" sorri para elas passando direto para a porta.

Agarrei o braço da Alice no caminho.

"Você me deve!"

"O que você quer?" ela perguntou derrotada.

"Você vai saber na hora certa!" sorri arregalando os olhos de leve, meio maníaco.

"Eu _odeio_ quando você faz essa cara!" ela fechou os olhos.

"Eu sei!"

Entrei no meu Volvo C30, que eu gosto muito mais do que gosto da Alice, e fui pra casa da Bella, esperando encontrar uma babá entediada que mentiu uma doença só pra fugir do serviço.

Estacionei de queixo caído quando vi a Jessica Stanley sentada no degrau na porta da casa, completamente verde, com a Tanya Denali do lado dela, abanando seu rosto com um panfleto.

O cabelo crespo da Jessica estava molhado de suor e sua pele tinha um brilho doentio.

"E eu achei que você estava fingindo!" comentei com um meio sorriso.

Tanya me olhou feio, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a moribunda.

"Eu vou leva-la para o hospital! O menino está lá na sala."

Ajudei a zumbi a levantar, passei o braço em sua cintura e a carreguei até o carro de Tanya, que me abriu um sorriso. Ela era realmente linda com aquele cabelo loiro morango liso e aqueles olhos azuis...

Por que é que eu tinha que gostar de um par de olhos castanhos tão específicos?

"Ei, Tanya?" ela parou, olhando pra mim "O pivete é tão ruim quanto todos falam?" o rosto perfeito dela se contorceu.

"Talvez com você ele seja legal!" me lançou um sorriso de pena, entrou no carro e foi embora.

Ah... Ótimo! Talvez _comigo_ ele seja legal. Já deu pra ver que não vai dar certo, já que _eu_ não vou ser legal com ele.

* * *

**N/A.:** Essa história é mais comprida do que eu lembrava!

Espero que curtam!


End file.
